Neverwinter Tales 1
| edition1 = First | released1 = August 2011 | binding1 = Paperback | pages1 = 33 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | cite1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Collection | binding2 = Hardcover | released2 = March 2012 | pages2 = 136 | isbn10-2 = 1613771568 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613771563 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Collection | binding3 = Paperback | released3 = May 2013 | pages3 = 136 | isbn10-3 = 1613776357 | isbn13-3 = 978-1613776353 | cite2 = | series = Neverwinter Tales | preceded_by = None | followed_by = Neverwinter Tales #2 | source = }} The Legend of Drizzt: Neverwinter Tales #1 is the first issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Thibbledorf Pwent, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle during the events of the Neverwinter Saga. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art and colors were done by Agustin Padilla and Leonard O'Grady, but Tim Seeley and Gonzalo Flores also contributed to special covers. }} Synopsis The story opens with the lich Valindra Shadowmantle and the vampire Korvin Dor'crae looking over the stone cairns under which the dwarves Bruenor Battlehammer and Thibbledorf Pwent were buried. They see that it appears that one of the dwarves, Pwent, has survived. Dor'crae remarks that he was the one to kill Pwent, then Valindra orders him to find the dwarf. Meanwhile, Pwent awakes in Gauntlgrym with foggy memory. He wonders what made the marks in the ground and follows them to the lit Forge of Gauntlgrym. The place seems very familiar to him. He begins to remember fighting the tieflings alongside Bruenor and Drizzt Do'Urden. He remembers Beealtimatuche, the pit fiend, and how Bruenor was able to pull the lever to release the primordial only after Pwent saved him from Dor'cae's bite. He realizes that he should be dead, then discovers that he is in fact a vampire. His thirst for blood drives him outside and he slays an entire band of goblins, sucking them dry. The next morning, Drizzt Do'Urden and Dahlia Sin'felle arrive on the scene, having gone out to kill the goblins that were plaguing the area. However, the pair find the goblins already dead. Dahlia states the wounds must have been cause by a vampire; Drizzt is firm that the wounds were caused by a dwarven battlerager. Index ;Characters: :;Main characters: :Dahlia Sin'felle • Drizzt Do'Urden • Thibbledorf Pwent :;Supporting characters: :Andahar • Dor'crae • Guenhwyvar • Valindra Shadowmantle :Athrogate • Beealtimatuche • Bruenor Battlehammer ;Locations: :;Settlements: Neverwinter :;Geography: Crags • Neverwinter Wood :;Ruins: Gauntlgrym :Mithral Hall ;Creatures: :astral panther • deer • drow • dwarf • elf • ghost • goblin • human • lich • owlbear • pit fiend • tiefling • unicorn • vampire ;Organizations: :Ashmadai • Gutbuster Brigade ;Artifacts: :Icingdeath • Kozah's Needle • Twinkle Gallery File:Neverwinter Tales Issue 1 cover B.jpg|Issue #1 Cover B Appendix References Category:Comics Category:Neverwinter Tales Comics Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Published in 2011 Category:Published in 2012 Category:Published in 2013